SOLEDAD
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Ya nada queda del pasado consumido, de los sueños forjados, de las ilusiones vencidas y, de mi futuro incierto, yo regalo el recorrido. kogan. One shot, Death fic


****Hola a todos! si, aunque sea imposible de creer por fin he vuelto luego de una laaarga ausencia, pero ya estoy aquí con una nueva historia completamente alterna a las demás, se que piensan ¿que paso con Luz en la oscuridad?, bueno lo que pasa es que aun estoy trabajando en ello, y creo que tardare un poco mas en actualizar. No se desesperen la historia no quedara olvidada.

En cuanto a este fic me inspire en la historia "Junto a mi" de rosazul, de Saint Seiya, es mas bien como una adaptación pero claro que con mi toque personal (si no que chiste tendría hacerlo), ademas es dedicado a una personita que hace unos años ya no me acompaña. En fin los dejo con esto que para mi en especial me llego al alma, espero que también con ustedes.

Por cierto cualquier comentario ya saben que hacer, sin mi motor para seguir escribiendo y publicando, ademas de mejorar en todos los aspectos posibles... por favor ¡review!

de antemano una disculpa por cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya escapado.

Ni Big Time Rush ni los poemas que aquí aparecen me pertenecen, todo corresponde a sus respectivos autores y creadores.

Advertencias: Slash, muerte de un personaje; personas sensibles, favor de abstenerse.

* * *

...

...

..

.

_**SOLEDAD**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

-Logan… vamos amigo despierta-

Un joven de piel pálida abrió lentamente los ojos para toparse con un par de orbes marrón oscuro que lo miraban con un deje de melancolía, su sonrisa era triste.

-Carlos…-

-Vamos Logan tienes que levantarte, tienes que superarlo; continuar con tu vida y alcanzar tus metas-

El joven pálido le dio la espalda a su mejor amigo casi hermano luchando por contener (de nuevo) las incontables lágrimas que intentaban desbordarse de su herida alma.

-No puedo-

-No claro que puedes- Dijo con firmeza a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de su amigo –eres nadie más que Logan Mitchell, un gran hombre con sueños y metas; un medico con un futuro exitoso, además eres Logan: mi mejor amigo de la infancia-

-…- No podía, ya no quería seguir simplemente no quería levantarse

-Vístete, el desayuno ya esta listo, además prepare galletas con chocolate tus favoritas-

Diciendo esto el joven moreno se fue hacia la otra habitación, Logan se levanto con pesadez de la mullida cama y tomo el abrigo que reposaba el la silla mas cercana. Con paso lento se dirigió a la ventana apartando las cortinas se sumergió en la inmensidad de los arboles enormes cubiertos por un manto color blanco. Miro los pequeños puntos blancos que con suavidad caían al suelo, con lentitud en perfecta sincronía con la invisible brisa helada.

Nevaba exactamente igual que aquel día.

Lentamente se vistió con lo suficiente para no sufrir una hipotermia, cruzo las habitaciones de la solitaria cabaña hasta llegar con su amigo. Apenas si toco los alimentos que con sumo cariño Carlos le había preparado, por no decir que las galletas ni siquiera las miro. Excusándose se levanto de la mesa y colocándose su abrigo salió con dirección al bosque.

Carlos suspiro. El también estaba conmocionado, y como no estarlo con la reciente y triste noticia. Recordó como hacia tan solo cuatro meses los cuatro jóvenes de la que alguna vez había sido la exitosa banda de Big Time Rush se habían reunido para recordar y contar las anécdotas del pasado.

El tiempo sin duda había corrido demasiado rápido. Seis años duro la agrupación que exitosamente había trascendido fronteras, que había vendido miles de discos y protagonizado centenares de conciertos; seis años de travesuras en Palm Woods y de haber forjado amistades para toda la vida. Sin embargo ocurrió lo que en toda banda sucede: la inevitable separación. Despues de ese triste evento cada uno de los cuatro tomo su propio camino según sus propias aspiraciones. Carlos para sorpresa de todos abrió una academia de baile la cual tuvo bastante éxito y renombre en todo Los Ángeles; Logan había continuado con sus deseos estudios en medicina; Kendall continuo estudiando actuación pero al final se decidió por el deporte integrándose al equipo oficial de Hockey de Minnesota. Y james por su parte había continuado con su carrera como solista y con bastante éxito. Sin embargo durante ese mismo año de ausencia fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban unos a otros. Luego del reencuentro justamente en los Ángeles fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que los sentimientos que los unían superaban una simple amistad o hermandad. James le había hecho una hermosa declaración a Carlos en la playa bajo un atardecer mientras que Kendall había hecho lo mismo con Logan en una colina bajo las estrellas. Todo era simplemente perfecto. Desde entonces decidieron vivir juntos y en tan solo dos años consumaron matrimonio. Carlos y James vivían felizmente en Los Ángeles debido al demandante trabajo del castaño; mientras que Logan y Kendall habían regresado a Minnesota. La vida les sonreía a los cuatro jóvenes de ahora veinticinco años, mas todo se disolvió tal cual sueño había sido, uno verdaderamente cruel y funesto.

Logan comenzó a caminar sin fijarse en la dirección de sus propios pasos, solo quería alejarse de todo, de todos. Desde que aquello había sucedido Logan huyo a la apartada cabaña al norte del país, escapando de la mirada de compasión de todos los demás, para poder rodearse del dolor que solo podía ser suyo, que nadie mas podría comprender. Sin embargo sus planes fueron frustrados por Carlos, quien sumamente preocupado había decidido pasar esos días con quien consideraba su hermano mayor. Además de que nadie lo decía, pero todos temían que Logan fuera a hacer una locura. De James solo sabia que estaba de gira por Europa y nada mas.

Suave llovizna comenzó a caer, mas el no la notó.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la orilla de un gran claro donde se alzaba una pequeña colina. Era tan parecida a aquella donde él y el joven rubio habían consumado su amor por primera vez. Como extrañaba hundir sus manos en ese cabello rubio y sedoso, acariciar su piel bronceada, besar sus dulces labios. Más eso jamás volvería a suceder. Lentamente se dejo caer de rodillas derramando lagrimas que surgían desde lo mas profundo de su ser.

...

..

.

_Como lobo hambriento  
que persigue a su presa,  
olisqueo desesperado  
cada átomo de viento  
que azota ese cuerpo  
que un día fue mi puerto._

_._

_.._

_..._

-¿Por qué?- Murmuró al viento, sus palabras murieron al toque de la nieve que se convirtió en agua al tocar su rostro. Lagrima tras lagrima rompía su corazón y su alma en pedazos cada vez mas pequeños, mas insignificantes.

...

..

.

_No me rindo al cansancio,  
debo continuar,  
para encontrar el camino  
que me regrese a mi hogar.  
A ese pasado desdibujado  
que el tiempo se ha de llevar,  
para que entre el humo del recuerdo  
te pueda rescatar,  
calentando mi alma  
con sólo suspirar._

_._

_.._

_..._

Lloró, gritó al aire su dolor, su pena que yacía en lo más hondo de su torturada alma, su corazón lloraba la angustia de perderlo, recordando cada momento con el amor de su vida, uno que jamás volvería.

...

..

.

_"Oh, ¡que absurdo es este anhelo  
de verte respirar!  
y que doloroso es ese tiempo  
que me resta en soledad.  
¡No, no hay esperanza!  
¿A quién quiero engañar?  
no volverás a mi vera  
para acunar este pesar._

_._

_.._

_..._

Quería llorar, gritar, maldecir con toda su alma a ese idiota que se había ido dejándolo atrás; solo con su dolor y su agonía sin fin, sin consuelo alguno…

...

..

.

_Vendo mis horas y mis días  
a quien los quiera comprar  
y busco tu foto en la estancia  
para llorar en soledad._

_._

_.._

_..._

Una vez más la rabia y la frustración se apoderaron del joven pálido. En un momento de silencio escucho un sonido tan familiar, un gemido, un llanto que solo podía provenir de su alma, un llanto que acunaba el sentimiento de soledad, soledad que ganaba mas terreno a cada segundo.

-¿Por qué Kendall? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?-

Lloro hasta que no quedo ni una sola lagrima mas en su interior, grito hasta que su voz quedo perdida en la quietud de la noche fría que de forma sublime y silenciosa cubría el bosque. Y solo hasta entonces regreso a la cabaña.

Su rostro se había convertido en una piedra. El brillo de sus ojos se había extinguido con las lagrimas, todo lo que algunas vez había sido Logan se había perdido, había muerto junto al amor de su vida. Carlos se estremeció al verlo, pues jamás en su vida había visto tanta indiferencia y oscuridad en una mirada. Con cautela se acerco al joven pálido.

-Logie…-

-No me llames así, solo _él_ lo hacia; por favor no lo hagas…-

-Pero…-

-Estoy bien-

-Habla conmigo-

-¿Para que? Hablar no lo traerá de nuevo, nada lo hará, es mejor olvidarlo todo y dejarlo por siempre atrás…-

...

..

.

_Ahí me repite, y me vuelve a repetir  
cobarde, la Muerte:  
"¡Te quedas ahí solo,  
me lo llevé conmigo!"_

_._

_.._

_..._

-recibí una carta desde Minnesota, todos están preocupados por ti, sobre todo la señora Knight y Katie quiere venir-

-¡NO!-

-Logan no puedes simplemente desaparecer-

-¿Por qué no? El lo hizo, prometió regresar en un par de días y ya no volvió…-

-Basta Logan, no puedes…-

Pero el ya había dejado de escucharle, a paso rápido se dirigió a su habitación cerrando con firmeza la puerta, Carlos suspiro de nuevo dejando caer una sola lagrima.

-no eres el único que perdió algo…-

...

..

.

_Ya nada queda  
del pasado consumido,  
de los sueños forjados,  
de las ilusiones vencidas  
y, de mi futuro incierto,  
yo regalo el recorrido._

_._

_.._

_..._

Antes de irse a acostar Carlos se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación de Logan, abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo vio recostado en su cama, se acerco a el. Una lágrima aun brillaba en su mejilla. Se la retiro con suma ternura, casi como cuando eran niños y Carlos lo consolaba, cuando todo era tan fácil para ellos. Miro el papel que apretaba en una de sus manos y lo retiro con delicadeza…

No necesitaba leerlo para saber lo que decía.

Lo aliso con sus manos y lo puso en el buro.

-Descansa hermano, se que la herida es muy grande, pero tu lo eres mas y te repondrás, con mi ayuda y de los demás-

Beso su frente y salió. En el buro quedo el papel tantas veces leído, borroneado por las lágrimas y arrugado por el dolor…

Sr. Logan Mitchell

Con pesar informo a usted que el día de hoy el Sr. Kendall Knight sufrió un accidente fatal junto con cinco de sus compañeros de equipo de la liga regional de Minnesota. Un camión de carga embistió al transporte con destino a Chicago para las preliminares. La muerte fue instantánea. Entre sus pertenencias encontramos sus datos, confirmamos su relación y su matrimonio y le agradecemos el realizar la identificación del cuerpo lo antes posible.

* * *

Notas: sin comentarios, solo que ya saben, cualquier opinion, critica o pregunta... ¡Review!, y pido un poquito de paciencia para Luz en la Oscuridad

Hasta la proxima!

Saludos!

:)


End file.
